Because of You
by Kat56
Summary: We belonged to the most powerful magical family in Britain. We were wealthy, attractive, and incredibly gifted everyone expected great things from us. The world was ours for the taking. This is our story. Disclaimer everything you recognize is J.K.R's
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

In light of recent events I have decided that the story of a certain wizarding family needs to be told. Despite the fact that their actions were pivotal points in both wars, very few people know the truth about the Blacks. I with the help of my sister have attempted to give a accurate portrayal of the Black family and their involvement in the wars.

To the Black family, my family, the only thing that ever seemed truly important was to remain pure. It was this pureblood mania that ultimately led to the our untimely destruction. My cousins, sisters, and I all grew up having these pureblooded ideals shoved down our throats. We were the Black children, we belonged to the most powerful magical family in Britain. We were wealthy, attractive, and incredibly gifted everyone expected great things from us. The world was ours for the taking. The only thing we lacked was the tiny fact that we missed out on the childhood we should have had, the childhood we deserved.

At the age of four it was traditional for Black children to start their training which not only included magical studies but proper Black edict. This was supposed to instill proper Black behavior as well as pureblood pride. These lessons did not sit well with me, nor did they sit well with my younger cousin. Sirius was often beaten for not having proper pureblood pride, there was no way that Orion Black was going to allow one of his sons to become a blood traitor. Sirius could never understand why he couldn't play with the muggle children he saw on the street outside his window. As he got older he became more rebellious. I always admired him, he was so much braver then I was, he stood up for what he believed in from the beginning. He always knew who he was. Maybe if I had been more like him it would not have hurt so much to be disowned.

For years people assumed things about us, like that we had hearts and souls as black as our names. On one end of society we were worshipped and idolized on the other we were feared and hated. It was not a life for children, but it shaped all of us into the adults that we became. If we learned one thing from our family it was that life wasn't always easy and sometimes you just have to roll with the punches. Despite what many people thought , we weren't spoiled little brats who got everything the wished for, no we worked for everything we got. Those of us that didn't agree with our families ideals, were severely punished for their entire lives. Sirius and I got the brunt of our families wrath. It was a life I would not wish on anyone, but it was the life Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and I were forced to live through. When people call my siblings and my cousin Regulus evil, it breaks my heart. They weren't evil they just did not have the inner strength to deal with the pains of going against the family. Sirius could never grasp that, he hated them for being weak, I pitied them.

I was recently up in my attic, and found numerous old photographs from my childhood. I realized that our story was never truly told. So I contacted the only other surviving member of my family, my sister Narcissa together we worked to compile this story using our own recollection of events as well as using a spell to bring up the memories of our childhood. We wanted to bring to life the truth behind Sirius' and Bellatrix's hatred for each other, the relationship between Sirius and Regulus, and the reasons for our families unbalanced actions. This is our story, the story of the Black children. Be prepared to dwell deep into the psyche of the Black family, and fear what you just might discover.


	2. Chapter 2

A Star is Born

If you look up into the dark night sky you can see millions of stars burning brightly. The beauty of it can take your breath away, and sometimes for a moment, just a moment you feel truly at peace. It was tradition in the Black family to name children after stars, one that goes back way over a thousand years. I guess they believed that their bloodline shone the brightest of any other. Unfortunately the Black family didn't understand the nature of the stars that save their light for earth. Only a few were born in every generation and even fewer born to the Black family. You see these earthly stars were not blessed with great talent, or looks, or even brains, although many had them had these traits. No, they were blessed with a great heart. Some of the stars of my time you may have heard of James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and of course my cousin Sirius Black. Unlike the stars from the sky their light radiated from the inside out.

Sirius was the first and last earthy star born under the name of Black. Given the name Sirius the brightest star in the sky the name truly belonged to him in more ways then one. Although he was five years younger then me he was my mentor. He gave me the courage to break family traditions and follow my heart. Without Sirius I was weak and could easily have fallen into the same trap as my younger sister Narcissa did. I am about to tell you of his birth. I start with this day because it changed my life forever, I can not begin to tell you how different my life would have turned out if it had not been for him.

My Aunt Walburga went into labor with Sirius at about 7:45 p.m on October 17th, 1966. At the tender age of five I can still remember the day vividly, for those of you who are of a muggle ancestry wizards tend to have a much better memory no one knows why. If I close my eyes I can see my two sisters and I sitting in my mothers sitting room having tea at the request, no the demand of my elder sister Bellatrix. At the age of seven my sister was a force to be reckoned with. She had long black wavy hair, a stunning face, and heavy lidded black eyes. She was remarkably tall for her age and had a very athletic build. Even at seven Bella had a remarkable talent for bringing fear to those around her with just a look. She was the spitting image of my father Cygnus.

Narcissa on the other hand was the exact opposite of Bella in looks. She had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but she maintained the aristocratic Black face. Out of the three of us she looked the most like my mother Druella. Cissy was in every sense of the word a brat. I assure you there was never a child who grasped the art of manipulation nearly as well or as quickly as her.

I was the middle child in age and in looks. My hair was a much softer brown, and I had grey eyes. As common with middle children I often took on the role of peacekeeper when my sisters personalities clashed. Which was often my mother often stated that I was the glue that held our sisterhood together. Bella had a domineering personality and used it to her every advantage, while Cissy on the other hand was used to getting whatever she wanted due to the fact she was the youngest. This often ended in altercation between the two. I used to believe that if they learned to compromise they would get along better. As I grew older I learned that the two were happier when at odds. It was the way their relationship worked, despite numerous fights for control they were very close. They had that special bond that only a person with sisters can truly understand.

My father walked into the room announcing that our aunt had gone into labour and that we were requested at St. Mungo's immediately. We grabbed our cloaks and flewed to the maternity ward. I remember noticing how white the building was and not completely understanding the need to use such a bland color scheme. My aunt was in labor with Sirius a total of four hours and fifteen minutes, an eternity to three young children especially ones that were not used to being up into the late hours of the evening. Cissy passed out at around nine, Bella at around eleven. I was much too eager about the arrival of my baby cousin to sleep. When the clock struck 12:05 we were told by a healer that we had a new baby cousin. My mother woke my sisters up and we piled into the delivery room. My Uncle had a small bundle wrapped in his arms. He was looking down on it with such pride, I think that was the first time I had ever seen the man look so happy. My Uncle was a man who exhumed power, as a child I didn't think their could ever be a man as powerful or as scary as him.

My Uncle returned the bundle to Auntie Walburga, then he turned to my father with a smug smile

" We have ourselves a boy, the Black heir."

My father tensed slightly at those words, I think that he secretly wished that he would be the one that supplied the family with an heir. However, he regained his composure quickly congratulating my Uncle and taking the offered cigar in celebration. Bella however did not hid her distaste. You see up until this point she had been the family heir. Bella was not keen on this idea of being replace especially be a mere baby.

"Father, I do not understand I thought I was the Black heir. I'm the oldest shouldn't that right belong to me" she said in an authoritative tone. My father gave her a soft smile and said. " Yes darling you were, however tradition dictates that as long as their a male child he will be the heir no matter what the age."

"Oh' was to only reply she gave.

I was to caught up with excitement to notice that my sister was fuming with jealousy.

" Auntie may I see the baby"

I asked politely barely hiding my eagerness.

" Of course you may come, closer darling" she said.

I was shocked at the kindness in her voice I was used to usual harsh and formidable tone. I approached the bed and looked down at the bundle in her arms. It had to be the most delicate and most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The baby had pale white skin and black hair, his eyes were closed but I had the distinct feeling that they were going to be grey.

Soon enough Cissy and Bella ventured over to get a closer look. My mother came up behind me. "Oh Walburga he's beautiful, what is his name?" she asked.

"Orion and I have decided on Sirius, after the brightest star in the sky" she said beaming with pride. That was probably one of the few times she ever looked at her eldest son with that much pride and that much love.


End file.
